The Big O
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: A team that plays together can certainly relieve sexual tension together. Seigaku orgy.


Well, I totally had intended to post this tomorrow, on my birthday, as the first thing I posted in my 20's, but instead my own impatience to get this online has caused this to become the last thing I post as a teenager. Which, I guess is equally as significant.

This would never have been written if it weren't for Katie and Scarlet of GreyInnocence, whom I love very very much, even if Scarlet likes to tease me. Without them, I never would have said "Screw this, I WILL make it an orgy." So, they're awesome. And possibly surprised to see this, as I told Katie to expect it tomorrow. But, oh well~

I don't own anything. If I did, this would be canon, and we'd all have some lovely visuals.

And, without further ado, I present to you the Seigaku Orgy. I hope it lives up to whatever your standards are.

* * *

Eiji didn't know how they got into the situation they were, but he couldn't deny his excitement.

They had simply been talking about something, and then the next thing he knew his said excitement, along with the rest of the teams, was out there for everyone to see. And everyone to take care of.

He groaned a little as someone sucked at his neck, he wasn't sure who, it may have been Momo as he had been back there only moments before, and returned his attention to Echizen whom he had pressed against the ground underneath him. This wasn't the first time that they had taken part in such events. No, this was the second time this had happened. And while the idea of it had been slightly unnerving before, now he knew sort of what to expect….and had no problem having a little bit of fun with it. The moment Taka-san had slipped our the door, having complete knowledge of what was about to take place, the fun began. Ever since that first time, he had been anxiously awaiting a second.

Nibbling on Echizen's lower lip, Eiji enjoyed the noises the younger boy was making. He absolutely loved his relationship with Oishi more than anything, but getting to be in the position of power over the teams ultimate uke was a great feeling.

Not far from them Tezuka and Oishi were taking part in their own acts of random foreplay. Almost as much as it thrilled Eiji to be in the position of seme, it pleased him to watch Oishi be knocked down to the role of uke. Ryoma pulled Eiji down a bit and suckled at his neck as Eiji continued to watch Tezuka have his way with Oishi. He couldn't stop the random comments Fuji had made in several different conversation from floating to mind. Things about how Kunimitsu really was amazing in the bed. He briefly considered trying to find a way to get under him during this event, but was quickly brought back to what was going on with himself as Echizen managed to roll them over so that he was on top.

Eiji laughed. There was no way he was going to let Echizen get control over this. Taking advantage of

the fact that he was older, taller, and inevitably stronger than the youngest member of their group, he rolled them over again. Not having judged the distance between them and the next cluster of team members, he rolled them right into where Fuji and Inui were.

Eiji entertained the fact that Fuji may have gone straight to Inui this time as a means of possibly discovering what the data players eyes looked like. He knew this would probably be the only reason he himself would go to Inui. He was a nice guy and all, but he just didn't think he could do it. Kudos to Kaidoh. Fuji grunted as Eiji's body rolled into his side, and somehow this worked as a trade of Echizen for Fuji. Eiji certainly didn't mind. When they'd decided they were all going to do this the first time, the only rule they had come up with was that you couldn't end up with your own respective boyfriend. Momo and Kaidoh were off relieving some very painful looking sexual frustration in one corner of the club house, and Inui seemed well on his way to having his way with Echizen, and Eiji found himself grinning at Fuji who smirked back at him. Looks like they simply swapped partners this time. Last time he had somehow ended up underneath Momo, and had no idea who everyone else ended up with. Well, Oishi had gotten Fuji. He knew _that_, both tensai and vice captain had filled him in on that detail.

Fuji reached up and pulled Eiji down so that their lips clashed together roughly. When their bodies hit the ground again, Fuji's head landed right next to Oishi's. They were facing away from each other, almost back to back, so close to one another that Fuji's head rested just slightly above Oishi's shoulder, and Oishi's above Fuji's.

Eiji looked up and made brief eye contact with Tezuka, who nodded. Secretly amused with the fact that he was so close to being the seme to Tezuka's uke while Tezuka seme'd _his _seme, Eiji returned his whole attention to Fuji. Hands roamedover chests, stomachs, arms... Random kisses, sucks, bites, and licks were left all over both Eiji's and Fuji's bodies. Fuji was very distracting, his body practically demanding attention as Eiji moved over him. Eiji was happy with this, because a part of him kept trying to look over and catch a glimpse of Oishi's uke face.

It was when Fuji's hand worked it's way towards Eiji's length as Eiji worked on prepping him that Eiji heard Oishi gasp. He didn't need to look over to know what had happened. He just continued with what he was doing, and hoped he was doing it correctly. So far Fuji hadn't complained, and Eiji was fairly sure he was doing what Oishi would normally do to him.

"You know, Eiji," Fuji purred from underneath him, his grin never leaving his face. "I've always wondered what you'd be like in bed."

Eiji laughed and leaned down to press another kiss to his best friends lips. "Do you think I did okay...you know? Never had to do this before.."

Fuji grinned. "You're fine. Do it, Eiji. Top me."

Well. Eiji didn't need to be told twice. As strange as it was to have your first time as seme be with your best friend while his head rested practically on top of your boyfriends was strange indeed... But arousing. And very kinky. He heard Kaidoh let out a loud moan from somewhere behind him.

Positioning himself at Fuji's opening, he slowly thrust forward. He nearly lost control at that moment. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. So tight, so warm... He bit his lip, trying to will himself to not thrust forward like a wild man. He had no idea how Oishi did this. How any of them did this.

Originally he had been under the impression that uke's got all the pain. He now knew better than that. This... this was painful. Perhaps he was an uke for a reason.

"Move." Fuji demanded. Eiji didn't need to be told twice. He did. In and out, faster and faster to meet Fuji's many vocalized commands.

Eiji groaned. This really was unlike anything he had ever felt before and knew he wasn't going to last long. As if someone had read his mind, right as he had gone to wrap a hand around Fuji's own member to help him toward his own release another hand had done so for him. Glancing over, his gaze connected with Kaidoh's own and the younger boy looked away, an obvious blush spreading over his features. Looking over, he saw that Momo was doing the same thing for Tezuka and Oishi. Gods, this was incredibly erotic. It seemed like it could almost be a dream. _He had Fuji Syuusuke under him_. And Oishi was playing uke to Tezuka. Momo and Kaidoh were helping them along..and...Oh. He groaned as he felt a different pair of lips work against his neck. His eyes closed as he continued to thrust into Fuji, feeling like he never had before. Opening his eyes again he saw Echizen kissing away at different parts of Tezuka's body. This left the one to be kissing at his own neck as Inui. He didn't even know how he had managed to do even a simple process of elimination. He was so, so close. The feeling he had in the pit of his stomach was so intense, he knew he was going to lose it.

"Ah," Fuji gasped, his body shaking along with his release.

"Nngh!" Eiji cried out, losing himself at the new sensations of Fuji's body spasm around him. He stopped moving, breathing hard as he emptied himself into his best friend.

Gasping lightly for air, Eiji offered a small smile at Fuji. Not long after Eiji heard the familiar sound of Oishi reaching completion and was able to look up just in time to watch.

He was going to have to take Oishi home later and have his own way with him after that. Tezuka followed not long after Oishi, and before he knew it he was walking hand in hand with Oishi towards an ice cream shop. Chattering on about which flavor he was going to get this time, he would wait and tell Oishi later that the only reason he was so indecisive at this specific time was that the only thing on his mind was Oishi's wonderful uke face. The image was burnt into his mind. And simply because he had gotten to see that, for that reason alone, never mind the fact that he had lost his seme virginity this round as well, he knew this day was certainly better than the last time this had happened.


End file.
